


The Turn of the Screw

by sohini96



Series: The Detective Chronicles [2]
Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crime Fighting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Detectives, Fiction, Gen, Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/pseuds/sohini96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gains an unexpected new neighbour and these two great figures of literature meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turn of the Screw

June 7th, London 1925  
The next day found Sherlock passed out on the floor of his apartment, as usual surrounded in a blue haze and with multiple pipes strewn around him. It had been a tough yet productive night for him, and he had been up until the early hours of the morning discussing the arrival of Poirot on the detective scene, Watson’s married life and everything in between, as they always did. Then, after Watson had left at around three in the morning, Sherlock had been doing some private investigation, which had resulted in the morning’s mess. But for now he had abandoned all his faculties and was now in a world where neither crime nor punishment had any meaning. However, things were about to change very quickly indeed.  
Watson, as always, came barging in, but this time he seemed to be in a state of great panic. Sherlock’s disheveled state and prostrate form seemed to heighten this panic, as frantically kicking Sherlock in the stomach and racing around trying to make the ransacked flat look at least semi-presentable, all the while panting “Sherlock, you really have to get up and try and look vaguely like the greatest detective in England because your competition is moving in next door, and he certainly looks the part”. 

At this mention of competition, aided by all the kicking, Sherlock abruptly sprung up, made himself look somewhat decent and rushed out the door just in time to view the gaggle of people that had surrounded the flat next door. He wondered what they were here for. 

That was when he saw his new neighbor. 

‘That’, Watson informed him in a whisper, ‘is the great Hercule Poirot himself’. He seemed very short in stature, but carried himself with a confidence and dignity that Sherlock didn’t see very often. And his attire was incredibly neat- he believed even a speck of dust would have caused him more pain that a bullet wound. His moustache was perfectly styled, and he was animatedly making small talk with the many people surrounding him- definitely not one of Sherlock’s strong points. Sherlock and Watson looked at each other incredulously, yet with the same thought. This fellow was serious trouble. It was going to take something very major to be able to overcome him once and for all.

While Watson and Sherlock were having this simultaneous crisis, they failed to notice Poirot mincing towards them. He had heard much talk about this Sherlock fellow and had secretly admired yet still scoffed at his methods. And he and his assistant were highly recognisable even in this throng of people. However, for such sharp minds, they both looked like two confused goldfish.

Poirot tapped Sherlock on the shoulder, making him jump at least half a foot into the air. These silly English, Poirot thought. ‘Monsieur Sherlock, my name is Poirot. Hercule Poirot. It seems that I am to be your new neighbor. I’ve been watching your work for a while now. It’s quite good.’ He held out his hand to Sherlock. Sherlock looked frantically at Watson, then at the outstretched hand before him. He nodded and took it. Rivalry was all well and good, but for the present he preferred to stay on the side of friendship. At least, just for now.


End file.
